Five Nights at Pits
by EpicPit
Summary: At a restaurant called Pits Pizzeria Sarah has been hired but some unexpected things will happen. Will she survive? Or will she die...
1. Introduction

**Hi guys its EpicPit i will be starting this fanfic soon so heres what the animatronics are:**

**Pit=Freddy**

**Pikachu=Bonnie**

**Fox=Foxy**

**Yoshi=Chica**

**Villager=Balloon boy**

**Duck hunt=Mangle**

**DarkPit=Golden Freddy**

**This is gonna be all the animatronics for now hope you enjoy the fanfic**


	2. Chapter 1: Sarahs new job

Sarah walked into the restaurant for a job as a nightguard. She went up to a worker there and asked "Where is your boss?''. The worker said "Over there by the stage". "Ok''Sarah Replied. She went over by the boss and said "Hello my name is Sarah and i am here for a job as a nightguard". The boss replied back "Oh hey Sarah my name is Victoria" Sarah said" Do i need to sign any papers?" Victoria replied quickly"No you dont need to sign any papers for this job any chance you can start today?'' Sarah Replied" Umm... yes i can start today." "Great'' replied Victoria

The next chapter will be night 1 ;). If you find any problems with this fanfic please tell me. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1:12 am

Sarah was in the office it was 12 a.m. She looked on the camera and saw all animatronics were in place. Sarah thought to herself "This should be easy." She looked in the air vent and saw Duck Hunt. She stopped herself from screaming and immediately put the Pit head on. She stayed still and Duck Hunt looked at her more and 5 minutes later went away. She took the Pit head off. She immediately started winding the music box she almost forgot about. She kept on winding the music box and looking in the camera.

**Day 1:1 a.m.**

Sarah looked in the camera full of fright. Something then caught her eye there was a dog shaped animatronic with wings like Pits. She sighed and thought"No!Not another one." She heard footsteps. She used her light and looked in the air vents and hallway and she saw nothing. She checked again and this time saw a dog animatronic with blue eyes, white wings and gray fur, and some metal showing. She put the Pit head on again. The dog animatronic went closer to Sarah and examined her. He then ran out.

Sarah then sighed and said quietly"How many animatronics are there I don't know about?"

She continued to monitor the animatronics.

**Day 1:2 a.m.**

Sarah kept winding the music box and monitoring the animatronics. She was totally frightened and regretted applying for this job. She saw Pikachu,Pit,Yoshi, and Duck Hunt. Immediately the camera went out. "NOOOO!" Sarah said. She kept checking the hallway and air vents. She also kept winding the music box. She then saw Pikachu in the hallway. She put the Pit head on. Pikachu then went away. Sarah was nervous and wondered "Would she survive the night?" The camera then came back on. She sighed with relief.

**Day 1:3 a.m,**

Sarah calmed down a bit and continued to watch the animatronics. They weren't moving at the moment. 10 minutes later she heard a scream. She looked around in the hallways and air vents. She saw Duck Hunt above her she put the Pit head on again. Duck Hunt examined her and went away. Nothing much happened this hour.

**Day 1:4 a.m.**

Sarah got used to the animatronics popping up. Yet she was still worried. She then saw something that caught her eye. There were 2 dog animatronics. She was confused then she heard footsteps. It was a dog animatronic but this time it was black with black wings, red eyes, and multiple rips. She put the Pit head on hoping it will go away. It growled and snarled and examined Sarah. It went out then.

**Day 1:5 a.m.**

Sarah saw the sun coming up and was hoping 6 a.m. will come quick. She kept doing what shes been doing. Sarah thought "Maybe i will survive tonight." No more animatronics came...She forgot to keep winding the music box and she looked at her camera and she saw Ness. She screamed a little and winded the music box immediately she was relieved when Ness went away.

**Day 1:6 a.m.**

Sarah's boss came in and said to her "Good job you survived the night!"

Sarah then asked "Um... What are them dog animatronics names?"

Her boss answered "The gray one is Jaden, and the black one is Dark Jaden."

Sarah replied quickly "Oh ok.."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review :) Do you think Jaden and Dark Jaden have something to do with Pit and Dark Pit?**


End file.
